


Desked

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Jim Kirk has bad timing.  The reader has an idea.  Leonard is not impressed, damnit.





	Desked

Not many people knew that the Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise had an office.  Well, he did.  A surprisingly traditional looking office; it had a desk, a rolling chair, and file cabinets full of paperwork.  The desk’s surface was normally full of various paperwork and files.

Currently, though, half the desktop’s contents were scattered across the floor.  You were on Leonard’s lap in the desk chair, your shirt and bra on the floor.

You tossed your head back in bliss as Leonard rolled the chair forward, trapping you between the desk and his hard body.  You rolled your hips against his, grinding against his erection trapped in his pants.  Leonard’s arms were wrapped around your back, holding you in place.  One hand drifted down to squeeze your ass as he nipped and sucked savagely on your nipple.

“Lee, fuck…”  you whispered, burying one hand in his hair as you ground desperately down on him.

This had all started with an argument between you and your boyfriend, Leonard McCoy, after you returned to the Enterprise with an away party.  You and several members of the group had gotten hurt, and Leonard had thrown a fit when he saw you.  All of which ended with him dragging you into his office and reassuring himself that you were  _really_  okay.  You had absolutely  _no_  problem with that, even if you did hate seeing him work himself up.

The fly of his pants was undone and open, the edges digging into you as you bounced on his cock, still shielded by his underwear.  You whined quietly, quickly getting lost to bliss.

“Bones?”  Captain Kirk’s voice came from just outside the office.  You and Leonard froze, him with your nipple in his mouth, and exchanged panicked glances.

“Desk!”  You hissed at him as you heard Kirk approach the office.  Leonard rolled his chair back and released you, and you quickly slid to the floor inside the footwell of the desk.  Leonard slid his chair forward again, pushing his legs in on either side of you, and hiding his erection and half-undone pants.

***

Leonard had to work hard to suppress his annoyance at Kirk’s interruption.  He could still hear Y/N’s moans, making his cock twitch in his pants.  Well, underwear; thanks to what Jim had interrupted, his cock wasn’t really  _in_  his pants at the moment.

“Bones, how’s our shore party doing?”  Jim asked, looking annoyingly cheerful.

“They’re fine.  They’d be doing a lot better if I wasn’t getting interrupted so much.”  Leonard snapped back at him.

“Geez, Bones, anyone ever tell you you got a lousy bedside manner?”  Jim replied with a smirk, perching on the edge of Leonard’s desk and leafing idly through some of the documents on it.

“Just you.  You got your report, now let me go back to work.”  Leonard retorted, giving Jim an impatient glare.  Leonard could feel Y/n’s hands just above his knees, her thumbs rubbing circles near the underside of his knees.  Leonard took a deep, steadying breath, and tried to ignore the way his cock grew as her hands moved slowly up his legs.

“Come on, Bones.  What kinda report is that?  And what’s with your desk?  Looks like a tornado went off in here.”

Shit.  Leonard had forgotten about the state of his desk.

“Jim, we shared a dorm at Starfleet Academy.   _You’re_  accusing  _me_  of leaving a mess?”  Leonard had to work to keep his voice light; Y/n’s hands had reached the top of his boxer briefs, and were toying with the hem.  He shifted in the chair, and moved his legs to try and gently shoo her back from his erect cock.

It didn’t work.

“Yeah, well, that’s my point.  You’re not usually this messy.  Something wrong, Bones?”  Jim asked slightly, concerned.  The words were a little difficult for Leonard to hear, since Y/n chose that moment to free his cock.

“Nothing’s wrong, Jim.”  Leonard replied through gritted teeth, fighting to concentrate through the feel of Y/n’s breath on his cock.

“All right, so, tell me how my crewmen are doing?”  Jim replied, toying absently with things on Leonard’s desk.

“Jim, I’ve been in here handling paperwork.  Nurse Chapel out there has been doing most of the work.  Why don’t you go bother her?”  Leonard felt Y/n’s tongue deliver light kitten licks on his cock.  His legs jerked spastically, one knee smacking against the desk.  His words were delivered through gritted teeth, trying to disguise his tight control as severe irritation with Jim.  Jim lifted a curious eyebrow at Leonard at the noise.

“What, you mean to tell me my Chief Medical Officer isn’t doing any heavy lifting?”  Jim teased, just as Y/n sucked Leonard’s tip into her mouth, her tongue lapping up the precum leaking from him.  Leonard shifted in his chair, barely able to concentrate on the conversation with Jim.

“My staff knows what they’re doing.  If I’m not in there, they’ll call me if they need me.”  Leonard replied, his voice sounding a little strangled despite his efforts.  Did that even make any sense with what Jim had just asked?  Leonard wasn’t sure; all he could focus on was Y/n  _slowly_  swallowing inch after inch of his cock.

“You’re getting a little lazy lately, Bones.  In here doing paperwork while there’s hurt crewmembers?  What’re you hiding in here?”  Jim asked, shifting on the desk to try and peek behind it.  Leonard jumped as Y/n finished swallowing his cock, one leg kicking loudly against the table.  He definitely could  _not_  let Jim see behind the desk.  And he had to get Jim the fuck  _out_  of here so he could finish screwing Y/n silly.

“Jim, get out of my office and go bother the nurses!”  Leonard yelled as Y/n began pulling her head back, resisting the urge to bury his hand in her hair and thrust into her mouth.

“All right, all right, touchy.  I’m going.”  Jim raised his hands defensively, rising from his perch and heading towards the door.  He paused a moment, about to open the door to leave.  “As you were, Y/n.”  Jim added quickly, then left before anyone could react.

Leonard and Y/n both just froze as Jim left, and engaged the office’s privacy lock.  It took Leonard a moment to realize that Y/n’s odd movements on his cock meant that she was laughing.  She released his cock, and he rolled back his chair to glare down at his silently laughing girlfriend.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that one.”  Leonard told her, barely hiding his own laughter.

***

Leonard pulled your giggling form out from under the desk, and sat you on top of it.  He buried a hand in your hair moments before his lips crashed into yours, kissing you fiercely.  You moaned into the kiss, eagerly submitting to his onslaught.  You clenched handfuls of his shirt as he kissed you with the desperate passion that had arisen from your prank under the desk.  His other hand circled your back, pulling you close to him as his hips ground into yours.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, hooking your feet together behind him and grinding back into his hardon.  You fought for control of the kiss, until his hand on your back wandered down to clench your ass through your skirt.  You gasped in surprised arousal, giving him the opening he needed to plunge his tongue into your mouth.

“Lee!”  You gasped for air when his mouth finally broke from yours and wandered down your neck.  You melted into him despite yourself, his arms around you always making you feel warm and safe.  His mouth sucked savagely at your neck, torturing you with pleasure for minutes as he littered your neck with hickeys.

“Thanks to you, Jim knows damn well what we were doing in here,” Leonard mumbled, his voice muffled by your skin.  His voice was too amused for his complaint to hold real bite, and you could hear the smile in his words.

“This is you making me pay for that?”  You barely got the words out, burying your hands in Leonard’s hair and moaning.  You felt him smile against your skin.

“Patience, darlin’.”  Leonard mumbled again, entirely too much mischief in his voice for you.  Then again, it was hard to concentrate on anything other than what his mouth was doing to your neck.  Your hips involuntarily ground against his as your eyes rolled back in your head at the attention to your neck.

“Lee,” you moaned, unable to accurately mark the passage of time.  Still, it had to have been a few minutes, and Leonard was still methodically marking up your neck.  You tugged at his hair, wordlessly trying to encourage him to  _move_  already!

You slumped on the desk when he finally pulled away from your neck, almost dizzy with the aftereffects of his attentions.  You had a moment to take in the confident smirk on his face, drawing another tired moan from you, before he was kissing down your collarbone, drawing a small cry from you.  His arms wrapped around your back, and he was moving you again.  You clung to him as his mouth traveled down to your breasts again, until you realized he’d resettled in the desk chair with you in his lap.  Just as you’d been before Kirk had interrupted.

“Lee,” you murmured protestingly as he rolled the chair forward again, trapping you between him and the desk.  You were more than ready, after all your foreplay before Jim had come bursting in.  The blow job under the desk had only made you wetter.  Now, you were just desperate for him.

“Need somethin’?”  Leonard snarked at you, smirking around a mouthful of your breast.

That.  Fucker.  Knew exactly what you wanted and what he was doing to you.

“Lee, please!”  You cried, squeezing your eyes shut and scrambling for self-control.  Leonard chuckled, making you whine and grind your hips into him.

Leonard stood, carrying you with him, and depositing you on the desk with his weight on top of you.  His hands planted on either side of you, and you caught a wicked smirk again, before he kissed you chastely on the lips momentarily before sitting back down.  You lifted your head, frowning down at him curiously.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet, sweetheart.”  Leonard cooed at you as he quickly removed your skirt and panties.  You bit your lip, and felt a rush of moisture as you realized what he was doing.  Payment for the blowjob, maybe?  Leonard didn’t let you do it to him often, so you’d jumped on the opportunity.

“You gonna be a good girl for me, and do that?”  Leonard asked gently, his deep voice jolting your attention back to the present, and you remembered his question and nodded eagerly.  An evil smile bloomed on his face at your answer, making you whimper.  He leaned forwards, and you head thunked back on the desk, no longer able to keep it held up to watch him.

His rough tongue licked your outer folds, and you heard him give a rumbling moan at how wet you were.  You felt his hands land on your hips, holding you steady, as his tongue wandered up to your clit, licking it and around it until you were writhing and crying his name softly.  Your legs kicked at the desk as you tried to thrust into his mouth, and your eyes rolled back in your head.  Your hands tried to clench onto the desk, digging your fingernails into the wood and you arched your back.  Leonard made hungry licking noises below you, burying his face in you.  One finger pushed into you, stroking gently.  Your hips tried to roll under his grip, needing more and less at the same time.  You panted hard, barely able to remember Leonard’s warning to keep quiet.  Your world narrowed to the hand on your hip, thumb stroking your belly softly, finger inside of you, and tongue staying determinedly on your swelling clit.

“Lee,” you breathed, whining quietly.  “Lee, please.”  You were close; so close.  You just needed a little more.  So, naturally, he stopped.  Pulled his mouth away from you until you could barely feel his breath.

“Leonaaaard!”  You moaned, driven to desperation by that mouth.  Leonard pulled you off the desk and back into his lap, proceeding to lazily make out with you as you came down from the peak you’d been approaching.  You gave little whines around his mouth, his tongue pushing determinedly into you and preventing intelligible speech.  His arms wrapped around you, giving you that instinctive sense of comfort and security.  One hand was buried in your hair, preventing escape.  The other was wrapped low around your hips.  You clung to his shoulders as his hips started thrusting up into yours, grinding his cock against your pussy.  You gasped into his mouth, your nails raking his still clothed shoulders lightly, grinding back down against him, frantic to regain the bliss you’d been moments from before he’d stopped.  You whined into his mouth, relishing his moan as you both kept grinding into each other.  His rock hard cock, still pulled out from his boxer briefs from your earlier prank, nestled against your naked folds.  Leonard groaned again as your moisture coated his naked cock, making him slide across your folds smoothly.  Your breathing was short and choppy, filled with gasps and soft cries of his name as his dry humping drove you higher again.  You broke from his mouth, gasping for air as he dove for your neck, littering kisses and sucks and nips on the unmarked side.  You couldn’t help but wonder if he intended to mark up that side as thoroughly, making you clench around nothing and gasp his name, inches away from orgasm.

Leonard stopped.  Again.

You wanted to cry with frustration as both of his hands moved down to grab your hips, forcibly halting your enthusiastic motion and denying you another orgasm.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” you babbled, desperate for anything at this point.  “Pleasejustletmecome!”  Leonard laughed and placed a chaste kiss on top of your lips.

“Sorry?”  Leonard asked, smirking at you.  “What was that?”  He arched an eyebrow, making you melt on him.

“Please, Lee!  I’m sorry I teased you, I’m so fucking sorry, just please let me come!”

“Hmmm,” Leonard hummed thoughtfully, nipping and licking at your pulse point.  “All right.”  Your feet scrambled fruitlessly for purchase on the chair, before he lifted you effortlessly off his lap, positioning you over him.  Your hand came down, grasping his cock and moving it until his tip brushed your folds.  You released when as he lowered you enough that his tip pushed into you.  Your hands flew to his shoulders, clenching hard as you squeezed your eyes shut and threw your head back, focusing all of your mind on the feeling of his cock too-slowly pushing into you.  You gave a throaty moan, so turned on by how helpless you were in his strong arms.  He impaled you further on him, and your hands scratched at his clothed shoulders, your whines matching his throaty groans.  Finally, your thighs hit his, and his belt and pants dug into you a little painfully.  Not that you noticed, lost as you were to the feeling of him  _finally_  buried fully in you.  He pulled you to him, burying his face in your neck, but not doing anything; just him enjoying being so close to you.

“Lee,” you gasped, trying to push down the need to move on him as long as you could.  Nonetheless, your feet kicked restlessly at the chair, and you started losing the battle to squirm.  Leonard finally chuckled again against your skin, and his hips gave a thrust up into yours.  You cried out, louder than you intended to, in relief at the motion.  He pulled his head back, resting his forehead against yours, his brown eyes capturing yours as he lifted you and thrusted.

You wiggled on top of him, unable to look away from his eyes and feet scrambling for purchase anywhere, anything that’d let you push off and thrust into him.  But you were too short, and found nothing.  Leonard did all the work, easily lifting you and thrusting up into you, making you gasp and clench around him at the display of strength.  Leonard growled, pistoning his hips into you faster.

Leonard stood suddenly, holding you tightly to him and depositing you on your back on the desk.  He stood, pulling your ankles up to his shoulders, and resumed thrusting.  You arched your back and cried his name, barely remembering to be quiet at the last minute.

“Oh, fuck!”  Leonard groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and slamming his hips into you.  You felt his cock grow inside you, brushing past your g-spot on every impassioned thrust at this angle.  He rested a hand on your breast, massaging and squeezing it.  There was nowhere for you to move, and you found yourself loving the helplessness as he pounded you into the desk.  You lifted your hips a little, trying to thrust into him as you both chased orgasms.  Your breathing was short, coming faster as you approached the edge, praying that  _this_ time, he wouldn’t halt you at the precipice.

You felt his finger on your clit then, caressing and teasing it.  Your fingernails dug into the desk as your pussy suddenly clenched tight, making him gasp another curse.  Electricity arched through your veins as you came suddenly around him, mentally throttling your screams until they came out as whimpers.  
“Ah!  Y/n, fuck!”  You heard Leonard yell through a fog of bliss as your orgasm went on, and you felt him coming inside you, his cock pumping his release as his hips thrusted harder against you.  His hand left your breast and clenched around your legs, holding them close to him as his cock pumped his release into you and pushed your own orgasm on further until you were making little whimpers from oversensitivity.

Leonard finally finished coming, dropping his arms to either side of you on the desk to support himself, panting.  You let your legs drift to the side a little, panting hard.  After a moment, Leonard pulled out of you, and pushed your legs gently to the side to half lay on top of you, nuzzling your cheek and cuddling you.

“If that’s your idea of punishment,” you began, still chasing your breath.  “Then I need to do stuff like that more often.”

Leonard laughed, still tired and breathless himself.  “Don’t have time to punish you thoroughly right now.  We’ll have to finish this later.”

“Mmmm.”  You replied, already looking forward to it.  “I wonder what Jim told your staff?”

“I wonder how he knew what you were doing under there.”  Leonard replied, snorting.

“Umm, in hindsight?  It may have been the fact that my bra was slightly visible on the floor.”  You suggesting, unable to stop your laughter.  Leonard shook his head, your giggling contagious and started laughing, himself.


End file.
